Shattered Glass
by Wolf-Kaiserin
Summary: 300 years ago Carlisle witnessed an atrocity that haunts him even now. He has struggled with it alone, clinging onto hopes that he may repent - and he's about to get his chance when a familiar being captures the interest of his first made son.
1. Chapter 1  Carlisle's Sin

Outside the rain thundered down, splashing against the glass that rested in the frames of the north facing windows. As they were floor to ceiling windows that almost covered an entire wall, the occupier of the room knew how awful they would be to clean after this thunderstorm, but those thoughts were far from his mind as he poured over a thick volume from one of his bookcases. Thunder roared and lightening crackled outside, illuminating the whole room as oppose to the mahogany desk about a foot in front of the window which held the warm glow of a brass and green glass writing lamp. The fire on the west wall crackled in its grate reflecting of the dark panelled walls, giving the sensation of homely comforts in the otherwise fairly blandly painted room.

Sighing deeply, the occupant of the room looked up rubbing his neck. There was no pain there of course, there hadn't been for about three hundred and thirty five years. However, he had been pouring over these books for so long this evening he felt as if he should have a crick. Wearily, his eyes travelled over to the wall that held the door to the office, and flickered across the paintings that hung in front of him. They rested in various sized frames, and ranging from varying tones of sepia to hugely bright and vibrant colours. In the comfort of his office, Carlisle Cullen allowed himself to delve into the confines of his own mind.

Edward was away for the evening, hunting with his brother Emmett. Rosalie was down in the garage working on some form of car down at the Denali clan in Alaska, Jasper and Alice had gone to spend a weekend in Seattle and Esme was working on a house in California. For the first time in about a half-century Carlisle was alone and able to think. And, as he sat and thought his mind strayed, as it inevitably did, to that night about three hundred years ago. It was a night much like the one he was experiencing at the moment, however the setting was entirely different. He was in Italy, in a grandiose castle that reeked of gothic familiarity and the throngs of figures that inhabited the place drifted around in black cloaks with silver fasteners and blood red lining. The Volturi castle in Volterra had been his home for a few decades now…

_Carlisle watched as a recently acquired Guard member by the name of Felix raced by. Instantly his curiosity was peaked. No vampire ever ran anywhere…  
"Felix?" Marcus stepped out from underneath one of the arches in the main entrance hall. "What has you so flustered?" Felix turned around, his eyes still glowing the bright red that came with a fairly newborn vampire. Felix turned, and instantly bowed.  
"My lord." He said his head bent at the neck. "There has been a disturbance outside the castle." Marcus's face barely showed any surprise, but Carlisle knew better than to think this news did not affect him.  
"Disturbance? What kind of a disturbance? By whom?" Carlisle knew he should be on his way. However, for some reason he felt the urge to stay.  
"A trespass sir, and as for the latter question… Well we aren't exactly sure…" Carlisle and Marcus's eyes visibly widened as Jane and Demetrius walked in, holding a struggling woman in their grasp. Carlisle stared in awe. Never in all his years had he seen such a beautiful woman! _

_Every feature was perfect, she was slightly taller then the average human woman but her figure was perfect. Slim, shapely, strong. She held herself with a regal air, as if she knew she held a higher status than anyone in the room. Her clothes were of the highest quality, an off the shoulder gown in a deep forest green silk with gold stitching and flower embroidery, a satin shawl again in gold hung at her elbows around the back, flowing like water around her deceptively delicate frame. At her feet he could see deep gold and silver simple shoes that hinted at master design, and she was ordained with the most intricate ornate necklace and earrings, a web of gold and glass inlaid with precious jewels. Carlisle's eyes widened further when he saw the satin rope belt that hung from her slim waist, in it a thin but lethal sword hung on the woman's left side and a dagger with a bleached ivory handle hung on her right. Strapped across her chest was a leather strap that held a light green leather quiver to her back, filled with arrows using eagle feathers and a perfectly strung maple bow. Beneath her gown he could see deceptively light chain mail. Her hair was a beautiful auburn colour that fell in softly curled tresses that framed her angular face and delicate neck and shoulders, and two plaits enlaced with real small rose buds wound around her head in the shape of a crown. Her eyes were a deep sparkling sky blue with a depth beyond mortal comprehension, the only apparent mistake of her makeup being the sharp, pointed contours of her ears, yet these also seemed to fit her ethereal appearance. But all this, all these inconsequential details he was seeing on account of his enhanced eyesight paled in comparison to the beauty, and sadness, of her face. For her expression was filled with panic, fear and pain. It was obvious she had encountered Jane before the others…_

"_We found her walking around the gardens. When we approached her she tried to fight us…" It was at that moment Carlisle noticed that Demetrius was hiding his hand in his cloak. His curiosity peaked further. Had she injured a vampire? "We thought we best bring her here as we did not know what to do with her…" Marcus walked forward and took the woman's chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eye.  
"What is your name woman?" He demanded, cautious in front of such an unnatural and obviously inhuman being. The woman's blue eyes became pools of ice, that froze even Carlisle to his core and with a sudden movement she yanked her face free of a vampric kings grip.  
"It is discourteous," She said her voice dripping with disdain, "To ask a lady her name without offering your own first." There was silence throughout the whole room for a long moment and as Marcus rearranged his face into a more suitable bored, passive look Carlisle felt a jolt of fear for this beauty's safety. He was right to.  
"Felix." Marcus demanded, and Felix sank to his knee once again. "Go fetch my brothers. Tell them I call for their presence in the throne room." Felix rose and drifted off, casting a surprised yet curious look behind him. Marcus had never taken charge of anything before. "Jane, Demetrius, take her to the throne room." As they took the struggling woman off again he turned to Carlisle. "You are of course, welcome to join us." Were his only words before he swept away. Carlisle wasted no time in following._

"_So." Aro stepped forward with Marcus and Caius sitting regally in their thrones. "This is the woman who has my dear brother so unnerved?" Caius looked as he always did, murderous. Marcus did indeed look somewhat unsettled.  
"We found her in the gardens my lord." Jane said, receiving a touch to the shoulder in return as Aro checked her thoughts. "We thought her to be trespassing."  
"I was not trespassing." Carlisle's head snapped back to the woman as her strong voice spoke with a cold seriousness, as if she were addressing an underling. "I was merely lost, searching for a city." Aro raised an eyebrow.  
"Which city?"  
"I do not know. I have not visited this land before." There was silence again, to Carlisle's knowledge no one had dared speak to Aro with such disrespect. It appeared however to only amuse the head leader. He chuckled.  
"And what land are you from?" He questioned stepping closer. The woman opened her mouth as if to offer a sharp retort but she seemed to sense his lethality, and stopped.  
"That is none of your concern." She said coolly, standing in front of the Ancient council as if she were talking with a too-nosey parent or sibling. Aro chuckled again, and raised his hand to remove the black glove that covered his hand – he had replaced it after finishing with Jane. The woman's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" She received no reply, still being held still she was unable to escape as Aro's hand brushed her cheek. There was a soft gasp from her as her eyes widened and she stiffened, and for a long second there was no movement breath or sound. It was like a room full of statues… _

_Then Aro started to sweat. Infinitesimally he started to tremble, his face flashed with pain and he pulled his hand away and took a sudden step back. The whole exchange had lasted under a minute. Instantly the woman dropped to the floor shouting out in pain as Jane glared viciously at her, and Caius and Marcus rose to their seats, teeth beginning to bear. Chatter broke out around the room…  
"Silence." Aro said in a calm tone with an unmistakeable authority. And as that word was spoken, the room returned to its statue like scene except with the woman panting and gasping, kneeling on the floor. She was pulled back to her feet but only for a second as a crack echoed around the hall. Carlisle tensed, staring in horror as the beautiful and proud creature was struck across the face. Her head snapped to the side and rested there, chest still heaving from her mental attack. She slowly turned her head back round, beautiful ivory skin stained by a flushed red mark, and she shot Aro a glare that could freeze hell - a look that made him take a physical step back, before he reclaimed his calm. _

"_Kill her." Aro said as he turned away and walked back to her throne. There was a terrified gasp from the creature as her beautiful face formed the expression of total fear, she was forced to her knees and she looked frantically for an exit, for a sympathetic face, for help… Carlisle turned away, feeling physically sick. He walked swiftly out of the room, hearing her strangled scream as she was executed and walking faster in response. Fear had touched his heart. These civilised and educated monsters that shared his species were neither civilised nor educated. They were barbaric, cruel and cold and Carlisle felt a shuddering feeling of loneliness and horror at the fate of that woman. She had posed a conundrum to the Ancients, something they could not label or eat. She was strong, powerful and proud, she like he was not human. And she had been swiftly and mercilessly extinguished… _

Carlisle had realised then that no matter how many years he lived he would never truly learn everything, no matter how strong he was there was at least one thing out there stronger than he. Since that day that he decided to leave Volterra he had searched for information on the terrific and dreadful beings that may walk the Earth other than him. He had told no one of that day, not even Edward knew of it, he never thought of it while he was within range. However on his dark days alone he found himself pouring through his books, searching for evidence of other non-humans such as himself. In his years he had met vampires, werewolves and shape shifters but he had never seen another one of those fair folk. Ever since that day he couldn't shake from his mind the feeling that he had seen a great wrong that would haunt him, that he should have spoken out, that he should have helped that pleading face… Sighing he gazed at the portrait of him and the three Ancients on a balcony gazing down at the rabble. As he entertained these dark thoughts, his own portrait seemed uglier in some way, as if he should be a member of the riot below…

He looked down to his book and turned the page. He had not mentally rested since that day, and he would not until he had faced the wrong he had committed and atoned for it appropriately.


	2. Chapter 2 The Second Beginning

A/N:

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the ccharacters in it. Just own my muse and my unwritten right to mess with their heads.  
I was intrigued by my own first chapter, and so was inspired to carry on. This one is rather lame, but unfortunately necessary for the story to progress. Sorry it took so long to get out, it was so monotonous it sort of leeched away my imagination. The next one will hopefully be up quicker. Have fun.

* * *

The airport thrummed with the drone of hundreds of people, businessmen, holidaymakers, airport staff, security, children, adults and elderly. It was one great mass of swerving bodies that had no care or consideration for anyone else around them, who had a simple beeline focus to get either out of the terminal or too their plane before someone started crying. An airport terminal was the worst place to be on the best of days what with its close proximity to everyone around it and its lawless ground. However when the person who was fighting their way through the throng of inconsiderate bodies was a slim, fairly frail looking person the rush that accompanied an early morning flight was ten times worse.

Aretha was starting to get nervous by the huge mass of people at Washington Airport. She had never before been in such a packed area, with so many people before. Her little village back home held a grand total of fifty-three adults, teens and children, thirty-seven adults, ten teenagers and six babies. And she had hardly ever been outside her village before, only when the Blood-Tide festival was, and all had to travel to the main village to celebrate. And even though there were easily three times as many people as there were here, one always had friends and could always count on being looked after should anything go wrong. Here, she knew no one. Except for the man who was currently waving at her from the other end of the terminal, and had a happy grin on his face.  
"Over here baby!" Aretha moved over as fast as she could, finally breaking away from the huge wane of people to reach the man who was gesturing to her. She had a pull string rucksack on her back that had been made as a parting gift from her village, and another fabric case in her hand. Other than this, she had no other luggage.  
"Hi dad." She beamed wrapping her arms around him as he enveloped her in a bear hug. "How are you?"

He pulled back so he could see her face and beamed wider, the grin on him looking unshakable.  
"Me baby? I'm fine. How are you? How was your flight? Do you feel sick at all? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" She laughed at his worried ramble and shook her head.  
"I'm fine." She assured him, laughing again as he took her little luggage, claiming it too heavy for her. "The flight was… Odd. Are they always that uneven?" He nodded as they started to walk through the airport.  
"Turbulence." He muttered grimly. "Was it bad?" She made a face.  
"Kind of. But I've known worse voyages. I was surprised that I didn't get sick. Riona gave me some herbal tablets before I left, I think that's what must have done it." Her father nodded, gazing uncertainly at her as if she were about to collapse at any minute. He wasn't a fan of any medicine Riona gave out…  
"Well, are you hungry?" He asked as he paused outside a food stall. "Or thirsty?" She thought for a minute, but her grumbling stomach answered her, so she smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah."

Both headed in to the place, Burger King or some such name, and seated themselves at a table. Alexia looked around astounded. The place was heaving with people, servers rushing all over the place, the food smelt very good whatever it was, and there were shouts and arguments coming from behind the counter. Her father chuckled seeing the look on her face, his laughter almost swallowed up by the humdrum of other noises going on around them.  
"Your first experience in a burger bar huh? I guess I should be proud." He chuckled again and pointed things out on big boards over the counter. "I recommend the beef burger, ignore the side order of salad, go with the fries and get yourself a milkshake." He watched her blink, and ruffled her hair. "I know you're not a little kid Aretha, but I also know you love milkshakes." Aretha looked at the board for a few moments before nodded, a bubble of excitement building.  
"Alright!"

Back in her village there had been a strict vegetarian policy, but she had asked her dad what meat had tasted like when she had gone over for one of her four-monthly weekend visits, back when he had still lived in a small seaside town in England, and he'd bought her a plate full of chicken nuggets from a fish shop. It had been her little treat ever since. She was happy now that she'd get to eat as she wished, she was never a fan of her vegetarian diet and the obsessive rules had been slowly driving her mad. Her dad nodded and got up, and about ten minutes later returned with two orders of that same meal, bar the drink. They happily tucked in, talking very little as they ate, and once the holes in their stomachs were filled, they got up and headed back out again.

There seemed to be a lull in the mad rush of the airport for the moment, so Aretha and her father took the opportunity to bolt for the doors. They made it, and got in the car successfully without getting crushed, both laughing at their own antics. Aretha clipped her seat belt into place, fortunately despite the fact that she had barely seen her father for her sixteen years on the Earth in the brief windows where he was allowed to look after her, he'd furthered her knowledge on modern lifestyles and technology as much as he could. Thus as they started driving down the motorway, in a flurry of rain, she wasn't shocked or horrified by it. She remembered him telling her that the first time she'd been taken in a car by him she'd cried her heart out. Instead, now she chatted easily with him, as if she had grown up with one, remarking how much nicer it was to ride on than horseback or by cart.

They had decided between them that they'd rather drive all the way from the main Washington Station down to the rainy town of Forks where her father now lived. She had wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, and he had decided that it was safer for her if she didn't push herself too much in one day, taking two plane rides before she'd had time to get used to one. However this meant that it was a very long car ride, and after three hours of her father pointing out and naming different trees which she learned and committed to memory it wasn't until they drove up to her fathers four bed roomed house that the bubble of excitement in Aretha's stomach grew and grew. The car eventually pulled to a stop, and she jumped out only to be pulled into another hug by a slender woman with a similar shade of chestnut brown hair, only without the accompanying natural auburn highlights she had.  
"Welcome home sweetie." The woman said, letting her go. Aretha beamed.  
"Thank you Cara." She said to her stepmother, smiling happily. "It's good to see you again!"  
"As it is to see you." Her fathers' wife promised. "Ash told me you had a fairly manageable journey up here?" Aretha nodded in agreement.  
"It was fine." She assured, as her father got her luggage out of the boot.  
"Your room is waiting kiddo." He said with a smile, leading her up the drive to the house. She followed in excitement; she hadn't seen this house yet and now she would be living here, hopefully permanently.

The hall itself was fantastic, and she gave out a low gasp as she looked around. It was obvious her father had left Cara to decorate, as the subtle hues of red and gold gave the entrance to the house a warm, homely feel. Had her father been in charge of the décor, she was positive every surface would have been blue.  
"What do you think?" Cara said excited. "Do you like it? I did it all myself!" Aretha laughed and nodded frantically.  
"It looks beautiful!" She said, her smile broadening further when she saw a professionally done photograph of her father, Cara and herself in pride of place on the wall in between two dark brown doors. Cara squealed in excitement, and started babbling on about how Aretha was going to love it here, as she showed her the living room, which was chocolate brown and cream, the kitchen, which was a cheerful light blue and yellow, the bathroom and kitchen which were black and white and the dining room which was concoction of a coffee colour and cream.  
"That's just the downstairs!" Cara said excitedly. "Wait til you see-" Her father butted in at this point, laughing.  
"How about we just show her her room?" He said, a firm hand clasped on his daughters shoulder. "I mean, she has been through a day and a half today."

Cara had nodded her accession and Alexia had been led to her room. To her surprise, it was fairly blank.  
"We figured you'd like to decorate it yourself." Her father smiled, his hand still on her shoulder. There was a fairly small portable TV in there, a bed, a small hi-fi system in the corner, a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk with what looked like a laptop computer on – she'd have to get her father to show her how to use that later – and a very comfortable looking bed. The room was pretty plain, with white and the same pale coffee colour from the dinning room, easily painted over. She turned and smiled at her dad. She'd have been happy with whatever she was given, but somehow the fat that he wanted her to make the room her own meant more to her than if it had just been decorated."Thanks." She said, turning into him for the hug he gave her.  
"You're home now kiddo." He said firmly. "You do whatever you want here. It's about time for you to live a little. Alright?" She nodded, and felt him kiss the top of her head, before she was left alone. She took a deep breath, before starting to unpack her things. He was right. It was time for her to look forward, and start to live.


End file.
